The Golden Pheonix
by TheNinjaMudkip
Summary: This is my sequel to Itachi and Sakura. Naomi, Sakura and Itachi's daughter has a pheonix demon, now with her new squad members, she has to keep secrets, but what happens when on a mission her squad learns the truth about her demon? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

The Golden Pheonix

Summary: Hey everyone, this is a sequel to my Sakura and Itachi story. Kenji, Naomi, Narata, all in there teens, and Sasuke and Nina have a kid named Kenny.Naomi is at the top of the class and she graduated as a chunin, but Naomi has a secret that only Kenji know's. Naomi has The Golden Pheonix Demon inside her. Now Naomi and Kenji go on a mission to see how she got it. Join them as they face danger, love, and betrayal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi and Sakura decided to move back with the Akatsuki, because they wanted him back. Kakashi had given a neclace like what Sakura had so Naomi and Kenji could still visit the Leaf whenever they wanted. Kenji was 15 and Naomi was 13 and they were very close as sister and brother. Naomi was on her way home when she ran into Narata "oh hey Narata how are you" she asked. Narata smiled "not bad, yourself" she replied.

Naomi grinned "im fine" she said. Narata blushed "h-how's Kenji" she asked "he's fine, man just tell him how you feel about him" Naomi told Narata. You see Narata has a crush on Kenji and just like her mother used to do, she always studder's and blushes around him. Naomi wanted to get the two together, but when it came to love, Kenji is the complete opposite. Kenji never really cared about relationships much he alway's trains most of the time.

Then Naomi got an idea "I know, how about you come with me to see Kenji, if its alright with your parents" she suggested. Narata smiled "o-ok i'll ask" she said, and so they both made their way to Narata's house. Of corse Naruto said that narata could go and so did Hinata "man i wish my parents were like your's" Naomi joked. Narata smiled "your parents are fine Naomi, they love you and thats all that matters" she told her best friend.

Naomi smiled at Narata "your an awsome friend, you know that" she said to Narata. Narata smiled back "thanks, your an awsome friend aswell" she replied. Just then Kenny ran up to them "oh hey Kenny" Naomi said "hi Naomi, Narata" he replied. After talking for a while Naomi and Narata continued there way to the Akatsuki base. When they were almost there Narata asked a question "how do you all fit inside the base" she asked. Naomi grinned "you've never been here before have you" Naomi replied. Narata shook her head "nope, i haven't" she said.

Naomi looked up at the sky "you'll see when we get there" she said. They arrived at a clearing "well, here we are" Naomi said. Narata looked around "I don't see anything" she told Naomi. Naomi started doing a few hand signs and a huge building appered "wow, ok that answered my question" Narata said. Naomi turned to face Narata "you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about this place ok" she said. Narata knodded "don't worry, your secret is safe with me" she replied. Naomi grinned "now thats the Narata I know" she said and they walked into the base.

Narata was nervous "I-I don't know any of the Akatsuki exept for your mother and father" she said. "don't worry Narata" Naomi reassured her friend. Kisame came running down the stairs "hey Kisame" Naomi said "hi Naomi...oh and who's this" kisame said looking at Narata. She hid partly behind Naomi "don't worry little girl, I won't hurt you" Kisame said. Naomi smiled "this is Narata, Hinata and Naruto's child and my best friend, she's really shy just like her mother" Naomi replied.

Kisame grinned "hello Narata, Naomi has told me much about you" he said. Narata smiled "h-hello Kisame" she replied.Then Kenji came down the stairs "oh hey sis, oh Narata hi" he greeted them. Narata blushed "h-h-hello Kenji" he said "why do you alway's blush Narata" Kenji asked. Narata blushed even more "something you know nothing about Kenji" Naomi said. Nenji just shrugged "whatever" he said and went into the kitchen.

Naomi sighed and looked at her best friend "don't worry, he'll get it someday" she told Narata. Kisame grinned even more "well, I see you have a little crush on Kenji" he said to Narata. She looked away, kinda sad and embarrased. Kisame shook his head "sorry, don't know anything when it comes to romance" he said and walked away. Naomi grinned "I know who can help you, my mom" she said to Narata.

Narata looked away "I don't know.." she said "she helped your mom get your dad, she's really good when it comes to romance" Naomi said. Narata sighed giving in "alright" she said only to be dragged up the stairs by Naomi's impressive strength. Naomi had led Narata to a room right in the middle of a bunch of door's. Naomi knocked "mom, if your in there, I need some help with something" she said.

Itachi opened the door "hey dad, is mom in there" Naomi asked "no, she's probably out on a mission" Itachi replied. Naomi sighed "sorry Narata, looks like you'll have to wait" she said. Narata groaned "im doomed to a world of lonleyness for the rest of my life" she said dramatically making Itachi and Naomi look at her. Itachi was the first to speak "what do you need help with?" he asked. Naomi grinned at her dad "trust me, only mom can help me with this, unless you know alot about romance" she said. Two seconds later, the door closed.Naomi laughed "he never really was the romantic type" she said making Narata laugh with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

well there's my first chapter of my sequel, I won;t be updating soon, because schools almost over. I don't have internet, so i've been using the school computers to do my stories. Anyway's tell me what you think.


	2. NOte

hey guess what!! Im going to start doing this story again and i'll try to update soon!!


	3. Chapter 2

Woooo im back and im going to finish this story. Here is chapter 2

FYI, my summary for the story has changed but since I can't change my old one from the first chapter, just go by the new one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Narata and Naomi were playing in the play ground, one of their favorite games, hide and seek. Naomi was the one who had to count "ready or not, here I come" she yelled and started looking for Narata. After a while of looking Naomi could not find Narata "hey Narata, I give up you win" she yelled, but still Narata was no were. Naomi had this bad feeling that something had happend to Narata and went to find her. She was looking around franticly "Narata, where are you" Naomi called out again. Just then Kenji came by "jeez sis whats with all the shouting" he asked.

At this point Naomi was crying "its Narata I cant find her and I have a bad feeling something happend to her" she sobbed. Kenji then hugged Naomi "i'll help you find her" he said "thank you" Naomi replied. So they both started looking, when all of the sudden, Narata came out of a bush. Naomi's eye's widened at the site of her best friend, there were gashes all over her body and she was bleeding alot "N-Naomi h-help" Narata said before falling unconsious. Kenji and Naomi both rushed to her side "go get mom and dad and Narata's parents" Naomi said to Kenji.

He knodded and went to get them while Naomi healed some of the cuts and stopped most of the bleeding. A few minutes later, Kenji appered with Itachi, Sakura, Naruto and Hinata. Sakura had rushed beside Naomi and healed the rest of Narata's cuts "we need to get her to the hospital, she's lost alot of blood" Sakura said. Sakura picked up Narata and everyone took off towards the hospital. They were in the wating room for hours when a nurse walked in "Narata will be fine, she just needs to stay in the hospital until she's well enough to stand" the nurse explained.

Everyone was relieved "can we go see her" Naomi asked and the nurse knodded. After visiting with Narata for a while, they all left because visiting hours were up. When Naomi tried to sleep, she could'nt ' don't worry Narata, I'll find who did this to you and make them pay ' she thought. After another hour Naomi found herself getting tired and fell into an uneasy sleep.

_Naomi looked around "w-where am I" she asked "your in my chambers" a voice said from somewhere. Then in a flash, a giant golden pheonix appered infront of Naomi. She gasped "what are you" Naomi asked "I am your guardian, my name is Feona the golden pheonix demon" she said. Naomi was confused "what do you mean, are you saying that I have a demon as a guardian" she asked once again. Feona knodded "yes" she said "wait, but aren't demons bad, both Naruto and Gaara had evil demons and as far as I know there are many more" she said._

_Feona sighed "it is true, there are lots of evil demons, but I am not an evil demon, I have been sent by the gods to protect you" she explained. Naomi looked at her "why do you need to protect me, I don't understand" she asked. Feona smiled "it may be confusing right know, but as time passes you see what I mean" she said and in a flash Feona was gone, just like she came. Naomi sighed "just when I think my life can't get more confusing" she said._

When Naomi woke up the next morning, she remembered what Feona said "what did she mean when she said I needed protecting" she said to herself. Naomi got up, had a shower and once she got dressed, she headed downstairs. When she got to the kitchen, she saw her mother making breakfast, Kenji reading, and her father helping with breakfast. Kenji looked up "bout time you woke up sis" he said "shut up Kenji" Naomi replied. Naomi sat down at the table and sighed when Kisame came in "smells good in here, what cha makin" he asked. Sakura smiled "it's a surprize" she said and Kisame groaned and the others laughed. Naomi then remembered that today in the academy she gets a squad.

She looked towards her mother "when is breakfast going to be ready I don't want to be late for getting put into a squad" Naomi asked. Sakura smiled "that's right, today you get put into a squad, I bet your excited about that" she said. Naomi knodded "I remember when I was put into a squad, we were all friends already so that made things easier for us" Kenji said. Naomi sighed "I have no clue who im going to end up having on my squad" she said.

Sakura hugged Naomi "im sure you'll have a fine team, and hopefully not a crazy one like my team was" she said. Naomi smiled and hugged back "thanks mom" she replied. Later that day, Naomi was sitting at her table in the academy, waiting for Iruka to call out the teams. After waiting a few minutes, he finally started to say the teams "team 13, Zuko, Tammy, and Paul, team 14 Liana, Tyrone, and Gary, and finally team 15, Naomi, Dan, and Kaylen, those are the teams" he said. Naomi didn't know any of her teammates "Kenji get's all the luck" she said to herself.

Naomi started looking for her teammates "hey Naomi, over here" someone called out. She looked around to see two guy's waving at her ' those must be my teammates ' she thought and walked over to them. After getting to know eachother Naomi realized that they weren't so bad. Just then someone poofed infront of Naomi and her team, it was Sasuke. Naomi smiled "hey uncle Sasuke, are you our sensei" she asked and he knodded (im making Sasuke really nice in my stroy cause he's better that way). Sasuke looked at his team "ok, besides Naomi, tell me about yourselves" he said. Dan smiled "well, im Dan Zuka and I am an only child, I enjoy training and relaxing, and my dream is to take over my father's resturant" he said.

Kaylen looked nervous "w-well my name is Kaylen Hitoshi and I have an older sister named Kira and since my parents died he looks after me, and I like to read" he said. Sasuke smiled "good, now I have a task for all of you, when I was a genin my sensei did this to us and now im going to do the same thing" he said and held out two silver bells. Naomi smiled, she remembered when her mother told her about when she had to do this exercise when she was a genin, and that the way to do it is by teamwork. Sasuke then held them up "your goal is to take them from me within two hours, and if you succeed you will have passed" he explained, and with that he disippered with Naomi and her team giving chase.

Well, there you go my second chapter, it was not one of my best, but it's pretty good for not writing this story for a long time. Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 3

Hi evryone, it's almost christmas woot!! Anyway's heres chapter 3.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naomi and her team had been trying to get the bells from Sasuke for a while, and they still had not got them. Their time was almost up and they needed to think of a plan to get those bells. Suddenly, Naomi came up with plan "hey guy's, we need to work together if we want to get those bells" she said. Dan and Kaylen walked up to her "so, do you have a plan" Dan asked and Naomi grinned "yes, listen up" she said and disscussed the plan with the other two. They grinned "this might just work" Dan said and kaylen agreed.

So they put their plan into action, Dan got into position and so did Kaylen and Naomi. They all hid masking their chakra, when Sasuke apperd "your time is almost up, what are you going to do" he said. Naomi activated her sharingan to sense Dan and Kaylen's movements. Dan then jumped out of the tree he was hiding in and attacked Sasuke, but Sasuke dodged Dan's attack easily. Sasuke however had no clue that Kaylen appered behind him and was about to grab the bells, when Sasuke moved making Dan and Kaylen hit into eachother.

Naomi sighed, things weren't going as planned, so she decided to take matters into her own hand, and using the strength she inherited from her mother, and made a giant crater. Sasuke did not see this comming so he lost his balance, just enough time for Dan to grab the bells. Naomi grinned as she walked out from behind the bush she was hiding behind and high fived Dan and Kaylen. Sasuke smiled "I see you guys were able to get the bells, well done and Naomi thats some impressive power you have" he said making Naomi smile "I got it from my mom" she said.

Dan grinned "we make a pretty good team, nice save Naomi you do have some amazing strength" he said and Kaylen knodded in agreement, Naomi blushed "thanks guys" she said. Sasuke smiled at his team, they were so different than when he was on a team with Sakura and Naruto. After training, Naomi went to go see Narata at the hospital. When she entered Narata's room, she saw that Narata was awake "hey girl, how are you doing" Naomi asked. Narata smiled "im doing fine, so I heard you were assighned a team" she said and Naomi knodded.

Naata grinned "so tell me about your team" she said "well, my teammates are Dan Zuka and Kaylen Hitoshi and you'll never gurss who our sensei is" she said. Narata looked at Naomi "who is it" she asked "Sasuke Uchiha, my uncle" Naomi replied. Narata laughed "well, isn't that wierd" she said "yeah I know" Naomi agreed. Once visiting hours were over, Naomi went home. On her way home she ran into Dan "oh hey Dan" she greeted "hey Naomi" he replied. They started a conversation "no way, so your father was an Akatsuki member" Dan said and Naomi knodded.

After a few more minutes, Kenji appered "hey sis, mom wants you home" he said "ok, see you tomorrow Dan" Naomi said "ok" he replied and left towards his house. Kenji smirked at Naomi "so you have a boyfriend already huh" he said making Naomi blush "he's not my boyfriend, he's on my team" she said. Once Naomi got home, Teja jumped into her arms "oh my god, I haven't seen you for ages" she said. Naomi grinned at her friend "ditto, so are your parents here aswell" she asked and Teja knodded. Naomi walked in to see Tenten helping her mother with cooking while Neji and Itachi talked.

Naomi walked up to her mother "hey mom" she greeted "oh hi honey, so how was your first day of being in a team" Sakura asked. Naomi grinned "it was awsome, my teammates are Dan Zuka and Kaylen Hitoshi, and you'll never guess who my sensei is" she said. Sakura smiled "who" she asked "uncle Sasuke" Naomi replied and Sakura laughed "well, thats a surprize" she said. Now Itachi was listening "also, he made us do that bell test that you had to do when you were on a team, and we got the bells" Naomi said proudly.

Sakura patted Naomi on the head "thats good, so how do you like your new teammates" she asked "she has a little crush on one of her teammates, Dan was his name" Kenji said smirking. Naomi blushed while everyone laughed "shut up Kenji, I already told you, he's not my boyfriend, I hardly know him yet" she yelled. Kenji smirked at his little sister, he loved to piss her off it was funny to see her reaction "chill out, I was only teasing" he said. Naomi sighed ' man, what does Narata see in him ' she thought before Teja patted her friend on the back "cheer up, at least you get along with them, that's the main thing" she said.

Naomi smiled "I guess your right" she agreed. After they had supper, Naomi helped her mother clean up and after that her and Teja went and played on the PS3 (it's the best system to get). After an hour of playing, Teja had to go home "see you soon Teja" Naomi said "see ya" Teja replied. Once they left, Naomi got ready for bed "man, it sure was an interesting day today, I can't wait till tomorrow" she said as she went to sleep.

So how do you like it so far, the next chapter will have more action in it, but I won't be uodating till after christmas holidays. Anyway's have a very merry christmas :)


	5. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, im back and here's chapter 4

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning when Naomi got up, she looked at her clock "oh crud, it's almost 9am" she said freaked. She only had 10 minutes till she had to meet up with her team, so she got ready as fast as she could. By the time she was all ready she had 4 minutes left, so she grabbed an apple and teleported to her teams training field. She got there just before Sasuke arrived "I made it" Naomi said happily. Dan grinned "you were almost late" he said to her and she grinned back "but im not" she replied. Sasuke had then appered infront of his team "today, you will be having your first mission" he said.

Dan grinned "yes, our first real mission, what's it about" he asked "we have to escort a ninja back to the land of rain" Sasuke explained. "so who's the ninja" Naomi asked "his name is Tyro Tioshi" Sasuke said. Naomi looked around "where is he" she asked "im right here" Tyro said appering out of no where "wow, that is so cool" Dan said. Tyro grinned "thanks, I have the power to become invisable whenever I want" he said. Naomi smiled "that must come in handy alot" she said and Tyro knodded. He walked up to her "what's your name cutie" he said "u-um m-my name is Naomi Uchiha" she said blushing a little.

Tyro smirked "so your part of the Uchiha clan huh" he said "yes" Naomi replied a little nervous. Dan glared at Tyro "so with the power to become invisable, why do you need to be escorted" he said. Tyro shrugged "don't know, the elders just said that I needed to be escorted" he explained. They started their way to the rain village, and Dan did not trust Tyro, especially since he would not stop hitting on Naomi. Dan shook his head ' what am I thinking, I can't be jealous I have only known Naomi for 2 day's ' he thought. It was nightfall when they decided to rest "ok, did you guys all bring sleeping bags" Sasuke asked.

Everyone knodded holding up their bags "good, now who wants to come with me to get fire wood" Sasuke asked. Kaylen volunteered leaving Dan, Tyro and Naomi to guard the campground. Dan was happy with this cause now he could watch Tyro and Naomi. Naomi sighed "its a beautiful night out tonight, the stars are shining brightly" she said. Dan could see how pervertedly (did I spell that right?) Tyro was looking at Naomi and Dan did not like it one bit. Sasuke and Kaylen had come back much to Dan's reliefe, both with big arm loads of wood. Once they had eaten, they decided to get some sleep.

A few hours later Naomi was still not asleep ' why can't I sleep ' she thought. She looked over at her teammates to see that Dan and Tyro were gone. Naomi was worried and went to look for them ' I hope they're ok ' she thought. Naomi had this gut feeling that something was not right "hello Dan, Tyro" she called out quietly. She gasped when she saw Dan unconsious on the forest floor and ran up to him. Naomi started to shake Dan "Dan, please wake up, Dan" she said. He started to open his eyes "Naomi..." he said "oh Dan" Naomi said and hugged him making Dan blush.

She looked at him "what happened, who did this to you" Naomi asked "Tyro did this, I found him sneaking around and decided to follow him and before I knew it he knocked me out cold" Dan explained. Naomi looked down "and I trusted him" she said ashamed "Naomi, don't be ashamed, it was my fault because something was off about him and I should have warned you, but you probably wouln't have believed me" he explained. Naomi looked back at Dan "I would have believed you, your my teammate and friend after all" she said.

Dan smiled "thanks Naomi, now lets get back to the camp and tell Sasuke what happened" he said. When they got back, they immidetly woke Sasuke up and told him what happened. Sasuke knodded "ok, wake up Kaylen and lets get moving, Tyro could be a traitor and we need to find him" he said. As soon as Kaylen was up they packed up and Sasuke summoned Pakkun (Kakashi taught him) "ok Pakkun, sniff this and find Tyro" Sasuke said holding up Tyro's sleepingbag. Pakkun sniffed it and sniffed around "I picked up his scent, follow me" he said and they followed the small pug.

As they were running, kunai's came shooting out of no where "get down" Sasuke yelled so everyone ducked. Kaylen, Naomi, and Dan took out kunai's of their own and looked around for the attacker. Naomi activated her sharingan "that is so cool" Dan said "thanks" Naomi said. Just then, Naomi heard something and threw a kunai into the bush she heard the noise come from. Instead of a person a little wolf pup came out from the bush and the kunai Naomi threw was impaled into its back. She gasped "oh crap" she said running up to the wolf pup.

She pulled the kunai out and started healing the injury "im so sorry little guy, I did not mean to hurt you" Naomi said. It whimpered and as soon as it was fully healed, it ran back into the bush and Naomi sighed. Naomi was just about to get up when she heard a terrifying growl. She looked around and before she knew it she was pinned to the ground by a huge wolf "you attacked my baby" she said. Naomi was shocked "y-you can talk" she said "yes, and now you are about to pay for what you did" the mother wolf said and lifted up her paw ready to strike Naomi when.....

Im leaving it at that. Im so sorry I have not been updating, but I have exams comming up and I have been studying like crazy. So I won't be able to update again until after the exams are done. Sorry.


End file.
